Der Redguard-Forenwahnsinn
Linguistik Andel Crodo: Aussprache der Begriffe im Kleinen Reiseführer ... Der Kleine Reiseführer nennt ein paar Dinge und ich bin neugierig, wie man sie ausspricht. Ganz besonders die Elfenvölker und wie man das Wort „Aldmeri“ sagt. Hey, wenn ich schon einen rollenspiele, will ich wenigstens wissen, wie man das verdammt nochmal ausspricht. ;o) Liege ich falsch damit, dass es ungefähr wie „(Sc)ald Merry“ oder „Old Mary“ klingt? Hmm … hört sich für mich so an, als hätte sie zu viel Spaß mit der Kaffeekanne ... ::chuckle:: ... Aber mal ernsthaft, ich habe es mir so zurechtgelegt: „Ald“ - AHHLD „Mer“ - murr „i“ - EEE AHHLD-murr-EEE. Stimmt das? Ihr fragt euch vielleicht, warum ich das frage? Ich kann euch versichern, dass mein Wahnsinn Methode hat. Ich habe meine Frau gefragt, was sie meinte, nachdem ich ihr das Wort gezeigt hatte, und sie sagte „uld-MARR-eye“ mit Betonung auf der mittleren Silbe ... genau das Gegenteil von dem, was ich gedacht hätte. ~Andel Qwerty: Ich dachte, dass es eher wie „uld-mEry“ ist. Aber eine Sache, bei der ich mir absolut sicher bin – das abschließende „i“ sollte NICHT als „eye“ gesprochen werden. „Old Mary“ aus dem Kleinen Reiseführer legt das nahe. Ich würde auch deine „mur“-Silbe bezweifeln - „mury“ würde sich IMHO kaum in „Mary“ verwandeln. OK, wie auch immer. Abgesehen davon lässt es sich herausfinden. Stell die Untertitel an, spiel Redguard bis zu der Gefängnisquest, achte beim Kampf mit Dram auf die Textzeilen unten am Bildschirm und hör genau zu, was Dram schreit. Das könnte einen Hinweis geben. Schließlich ist er ein Elf und weiß schon eher, wie sich das alles spricht. Auf der anderen Seite ist Andel Crodo ebenfalls ein Elf … ... Michael Kirkbride: Wie man alles ausspricht: AHLD-Mary ausgesprochen. Bedeutet „vom ersten Volk“. „Alte Mary“ ist eine colovianische Verfälschung und ein Witz. Dwemer (die Zwerge) ist DWAY-mare. Bedeutet „Tiefes Volk“. Dunmer (die Dunkelelfen) ist doon-Mare. Bedeutet „Dunkles Volk“. Colovianische Hinterwäldler sagen DUHN-merh, aber die Dunkelelfen lachen sie entweder aus oder gehen auf sie los, je nachdem, wie viele Hinterwäldler da sind. Chimer (Vorläufer der Dunmer) ist KY-mare. Bedeutet „Gewandeltes Volk“. Ups! Das ist ein Geheimnis ...! Altmer (Hochelfen) ist AHLT-mare. Bedeutet „Hohes Volk“. Bosmer (Waldelfen) ist BO-mare. Bedeutet „Grünes Volk“. Und Daedra ist schließlich ENTWEDER DAY-druh ODER DEE-druh, wie euch der Sinn steht. DEE-druh ist die dunmerische Präferenz und wird, weil sie das Wort in die Welt gesetzt haben, in TESIII auch gebräuchlicher sein. Bedeutet „unsere stärkeren, besseren Ahnen“. Michael Kirkbride [spätere Antwort aus The Storyboard]: Zuerst war dieser Ort Velothi, eine Bande sich streitender Chimeri- und Dwemeri-Stämme. Dann kamen die Nord, eroberten und nannten ihn „Dunmereth“. Die Chimer und Dwemer haben es schließlich verstanden, sich verbündet, die Nord rausgeworfen und „Resdayn“ geschaffen. Dann verschwanden die Dwemer, der Vulkan brach aus, das Tribunal zeigte sich, jedermanns Haut veränderte sich und alles wurde wirklich seltsam. Jetzt nennt man diesen wundervollen Ort „Morrowind“. Qwerty: Vielen Dank, Michael! Julian LeFay war sehr viel kryptischer, was die Drachensache anging ... „AHLD-Mary ausgesprochen. Bedeutet „vom ersten Volk“. „Alte Mary“ ist eine colovianische Verfälschung und ein Witz.“ Ich meinte, dass die bloße Tatsache, dass sich Aldmeri im gesprochenen Colovianisch zu „Old Mary“ entwickelte auf eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit hindeutet. Nichts ernsthaftes natürlich. „Dwemer (die Zwerge) ist DWAY-mare. Bedeutet „tiefes Volk“.“ Irgendein Charakter in Redguard (war es J'ffer?) hat dieses Wort auch im Spiel benutzt. Er hat es wie „DWEE-mare“ ausgesprochen. Michael: Du hast Recht. „Daedra“ ist die Pluralform von „Daedroth“. PS. J'ffer war nur ein dummer, unwissender Tiermensch. Er hat nicht einmal Marobar Suls „Uralte Schriften der Dwemer“ gelesen. Qwerty: Ich habe die Form „Daedras“ erst einmal gesehen, in „Des Narren Ebenerz“, dritte Abhandelung. Fehler des Schreibers, nehme ich an. Oder bewusste Imitation der Umgangssprache durch den Autor. Ancalagorn: Entschuldige bitte, aber ... irgendwie erinnere ich mich daran (vielleicht täusche ich mich), dass Eis/Feuerdaedra(s?) es nicht als Day-druh ODER Dee-druh ausgesprochen haben ... Michael: Die daedragebundenen Elementare können nicht für ihre seltsame Aussprache verantwortlich gemacht werden. Das Wort gebührt den höheren Kreaturen. Antabolis Hasphat Kuhlmann: Ich würde den Unsinn von diesem „Michael“ nicht zu ernst nehmen. Er wurde nie im Journal für Tamrielische Altertumskunde veröffentlicht und seines Postens an der Universität von Gwilym enthoben, weil er bei Fakultätstreffen darauf bestand, lauthals Teile der schon seit langem widerlegten „Affenwahrheit“ vorzulesen. Chimer (Vorläufer der Dunmer) ist KY-mare. Bedeutet „Gewandeltes Volk“. Ups! Das ist ein Geheimnis ...! Alle modernen Gelehrten sind sich einig, dass Chimer „Geschicktes Volk“ bedeutet. „Gewandeltes Volk“ ist eine wilde Spekulation, die auf frühe Berichte meiner Ausgrabung in Dagon Fell (der ich vorgestanden habe) zurückgeht und in meinem vor kurze veröffentlichen Artikel „Dunmer und Chimer in der Mythischen Ära: Eine Sozialgeschichte“ (JFTA 5897.3) gründlich widerlegt wurde. Chavana Emalur Rolston: ''' Antabolis Hasphats Transkription des Aldmeri-Partikels „chi“ als „geschickt“ oder „aus der Handwerksklasse“ geht auf falsche Analogien zu den „ki“- oder „xi“-Partikeln zurück, die im literarischen Aldmeri der Ersten Ära gebräuchlich waren. Vor der Ersten Ära unterschied sich literarisches Aldmeri in Form und Funktion vom förmlichem Aldmeri. Das Hasphat die moderne Zuschreibung von „chi“ als „gewandelt“, „korrumpiert“ oder „verflucht“ übersieht, scheint für einen nach Modernität strebenden Gelehrten sonderbar. Ich bemerke, dass Hasphats „Dunmer und Chimer in der Mythischen Ära: Eine Sozialgeschichte“ seinem Patron gewidmet ist, Seiner Exzellenz Muthser Romori Sedur Norilnor, Dunmeri des Hauses Hlaalu – ein reicher, aufgeblähter Plutokrat, der an den Tischen der kaiserlichen Monopolisten fett geworden ist und dessen Interesse an einer Beschönigung des Dunkelelfenfluches für jeden Betrachter offensichtlich sein dürfte - Chavana Emalur, einfacher Schreiber, Initiat des Schreins der Verborgenen Heiligen, Narsis, Morrowind. '''Mophar Grandalk Noonan: Meine Güte, mein alter Freund Chavana, der sogenannte „gefeierte Historiker und Gelehrte“ tamrielischer Literatur! Ich habe von Euresgleichen nichts mehr gesehen oder gehört, seit Ihr aus der Gelehrtengilde gedrängt wurdet, und Ihr wagt es, in einer solchen öffentlichen Diskussion zu intervenieren? Solche sorglosen Handlungen können in einem bedauerlichen, unerwarteten Besuch der Morag Tong enden. Zeigt bitte Respekt und wisst um Euren Stand auf diesem Feld. So ein Aschländer wie Ihr es seid sollte nicht vorgeben, ein gebildeter Bürger dieses „schönen“ Königreichs namens Tamriel sein. - Mophar Marukhati & Morag Tong Mophar Grandalk: Lasst uns die Predigten des „Großen Affenmannes“ nicht leichtsinnig gebrauchen! Wie mich ein älterer Priester aus dem Nullten Tempel lehrte, der große Weisheit in der „Affenwahrheit“ besaß, haben wir Stumpf- und Spitzohren alle viel von diesem großen Primaten Maruhk zu lernen. Ach, ich kann leider nur hoffen, mehr von diesen großartigen Predigten zu lesen. Und übrigens, Antabolis – sprecht leise von demjenigen, der „Michael“ genannt wird, denn ich bin sein neuer Stellvertreter, hahaha. - Mophar „Tam! Rugh!“ ... Luvalis Indoval: Warum sollten die Philosophien des Großaffen leichtsinnig gebraucht werden? Solche Albernheit ist im Namen des Nullten Tempels nicht gestattet. Denn lasst uns nicht die Archive als Ganzes vergessen. Möge Maruhk seine Weisheit auf uns alle herabscheinen lassen! - Luva Muthser Mengi Anekwa Rolston: Ihr wisst nicht, was Ihr da redet. Wir, die Unterzeichneten, protestieren gegen den lästerlichen Spaß, der mit aus dem Empfangenen Wort des Perfekten Meisters Fürst Maruhk getrieben wird. Möge sein Wort auf den Augenlidern derer geschrieben stehen, die da weise sein wollen. Muthser Mengi Anekwa Sedura Chavana Komala Sedur Venrish Verz Sedura Ginaya Urish Ser Sedur Hals Vazra Sera Sedura Tehja Tima Muthser Pamur Arni Ser Jap Charz Nemer Ullor Kenopa Ser Sera Gellom Emalur Netum Vehmi Ser Euren Alom Ser Sera Alor Domali Memur Inawa Muthser Vedor Hilor Nemer Pettur Busha Ser Anagen Etidum Sera Tinshi Vena Nekwa Tarma Termali Ganri Ser Ogilur Nawa Muthser Sera Tidas Besha Sera Sorma Kasti Ser Pelm Tenip Muthsera Jelsa Nattur Luvalis Indoval: So spricht der Ungläubige, so spricht Anekwa!! Eure scheußlichen Bemerkungen über den Großaffen, Herr aller materiellen und immateriellen Weisheit, wird nur von Eurem mangelhaften Verständnis seines Wortes noch unterboten. Eure hinterhältige Zunge könnte Euch entlang den Straßen meines schönes Landes gewiss ans Kreuz bringen. Glaubt nicht, dass in Zungen zu reden Eure Absichten verbirgt! Wenn hier irgendeine Zeichnung vollzogen werden muss, wird es die Klinge eines angeheuerten Morag Tong an Eurer Kehle sein. Dann soll das Empfangene Wort an Eurem Fleisch seine Macht erweisen! Einen guten Tag. - Luva Morag Sithil: Seid gewarnt, die Tong wird nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Name leichtfertig angerufen wird – erst recht nicht von jenen, die so zu Fremdländern neigen wie Ihr. Der Indoval-Clan wurde von euresgleichen in den Schmutz gezogen, „Luvalis“. Für Euren Großonkel Indoval Ros, einen respektwürdigen Mer, haben wir so manche gezeichnet. Aber Sithis soll sich zum Segen von Eurem Lebensatem nähren, wenn Ihr Euer Geschwätz nicht einstellt. Ihr seid gewarnt. Ros Indoval: O bitte, mächtiger Sil, hört mein Gesuch. Beschwört auf meinen Neffen keine große Strafe wegen seiner lockeren Zunge herab, denn in seinem Wissen ist er unwissend und es mangelt ihm sehr an Respekt. Ich habe seinem Vater, Becher Jus Indoval, geschworen, dass ich seine Jugend unter meine Fittiche nehme und einen würdigen Mann aus ihm mache. Lasst Euch nicht von seinem belanglosen Atem beleidigen. Bitte zeichnet ihn nicht. Denn wie ich es gelernt habe werde ich dieses Kind selbst zeichnen und auch darum bitten, mich für mein Versagen zu zeichnen, wenn es weiterhin so kindisch sein sollte. Mein Wort soll dafür bürgen, dafür genügt es noch. - Ros Morag Sultha: Freie Zeichnung: Indoval Morag Sithil, seht nur, wie Indoval befleckt wurde. Sie drehen ihre Nachnamen um wie es die Menschen tun: „Ros Indoval“, „Luvalis Indoval“. Und dann spricht er auch noch davon, dass Ziel seiner Welpenzucht sei, „einen würdigen Mann aus ihm zu machen“. Der Mer, den wir als Indoval Ros kannten, hat sich nun darauf verlegt, Menschen zu machen. Sein Haus soll so geschwind fallen wie das Haus Drams, als seine Erben in den Angelegenheiten der Cyrodiils verkehrten. Vergessen wir nicht PSJJJJs freie Zeichnungen, die uns in dieser Mathematik-Mord-Spanne zugebilligt sind – wenn Ihr nicht wollt werde ich handeln, denn mein Rang ist hoch genug. Schlaft wenn ihr könnt, Haus Indoval. - Morag Sultha Luvalis Indoval: Hört mein Gesuch… … Sultha, denn meine Worte sollen nicht mein Haus brandmarken. Ich spreche allein als Individuum und nicht für mein Haus. Meine Taten und Worte sollen nicht länger mein Haus überschatten. Mein Großonkel Ros ist ein liebenswürdiger, freundlicher Mann und verdient es nicht, unter meiner Selbstüberschätzung zu leiden. Ich bin noch ein Kind, ein Junge der die Wege der Welt noch lernen muss. Morrowind mag meine Herkunft sein, aber es scheint nicht der Ort zu sein, an dem mein Geist verweilt. Ich bin vom Einfluss der „Stumpfohren“ befleckt und wünschte nur in meiner Jugend stark genug zu sein, um mich zu befreien. Zeichnet mich, wenn Ihr wollt, ich akzeptiere die Konsequenzen, aber Haus Indoval ist unschuldig meiner Persönlichkeit und meinem Charakter. Schuldig bin ich nur gegenüber meiner Jugend und meinem Unverständnis der Welt, und wenn eine Zeichnung gerecht ist, dann sei es so. Lang lebe Haus Indoval. - Luvalis Indoval von Haus Indoval, West-Vivec Morag Sultha: Luvalis die Maus, Fürst Boethiah zum Exodus: „Teilt euch auf wie eure Feinde, in Häuser, und legt eure Gesetze in fester Reihenfolge von der Mitte her aus, erneut wie die feindlichen Säulen des Hauses des Chaos, und seht euch fortan als Holzplanken, oder als Lehmziegel, oder als Harzplatten. Dann teilt euch nicht auf, denn noch ist der Schritt von SITHISIT schneller als der Ansturm der Feinde, und Er wird um eines Schindels willen das Ganze einreißen." - Morag Sultha Morag Tal: Es soll bekannt sein - Ich trage das Zeichen von Luvalis Indoval unter dem Gesetz von dreißig Tagen. Soll keiner den Schmerz der Teilhabe erleiden! - Morag Tal Der Tamriel-Ausrufer: Hört, hört der an ein Brett vor der örtlichen Taverne angeheftet wurde Der weise alte Ros Indoval wurde im Alter von 168 Jahren (kein Mensch könnte wohl so lange leben) tot aufgefunden. Seine Frau entdeckte den Leichnam am letzten Abend, kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Seine Kehle war von Ohr zu Ohr aufgeschlitzt worden. Vor demselben Haus wurde sein Neffe Luvalis Indoval, ein 22 Jahre alter Jüngling (nun, das ist jung für ein Elfenkind), tot aufgefunden. Luvalis war zwei kurze Monate lang Stellvertreter seines Großonkels Ros gewesen. Kaiserliche Offizielle wurden ausgesandt, um dieses befremdliche und schauderhafte Massaker an dem Kind und seinem Onkel zu untersuchen. Nachdem seltsame Schnitzmuster in der Stirn der Getöteten entdeckt wurden, erklärten die Offiziellen den Fall nur noch für abgeschlossen. Wer könnte eine so feige Tat an einem jungen, unschuldigen Kind und diesem weithin bekannten, herzlichen alten Mann begehen? Einem Mann von großer Weisheit und hohem öffentlichen Ansehen! Vielleicht könnten die Schnitzereien uns mehr verraten, aber vielleicht tun wir auch besser daran, es nicht zu wissen. Andel Crodo: Vielleicht könnten die Schnitzereien uns mehr verraten, aber vielleicht tun wir auch besser daran, es nicht zu wissen. Und vielleicht wartet ein sattes Kopfgeld nur darauf, eingestrichen zu werden? Luvalis hat sich als insolenter Dunmer erwiesen, der freiwillig auf die Primaten zuging – die schlimmsten und übelriechendsten Tiere, die in ihrer wilden Überheblichkeit gar noch evolutionäre Verbindungen geltend machen. Die meisten Cyrodiils tragen zumindest aus begrüßenswertem Respekt vor jenen Ältesten, die ihre oft unwillkommene Gesellschaft zu ertragen vermögen, noch die schönste der üblichen Höflichkeiten – die Tugend anständig und genau rasierter Kinne. Verrat ist eine stinkende, verrottende Hülle, die einen äußerst scharfen und doch unverkennbaren Geruch absondert. Ich glaube, dies ist ein Fall von Zwistigkeit in den Reihen, das jenen ein Schweigen auferlegte, die es hätten zufrieden sein sollen, Lämmer zu bleiben. Haltet immer ein wachsames Auge auf Euren Rücken gerichtet, meine Brüder … denn dies sind wahrlich beunruhigende Zeiten. ~ Andel 3 argor: Und so ... ... gehen jene hin, welche die Zeit beschleunigten, ohne bereit zu sein. Und wir werden diese beiden Mer nie wiedersehen. Mehr Lingustik 82 Crodo Andel Crodo: Die Fixierung des „Chi“-Präfixes … Obwohl ich vermutlich dafür exkommuniziert werde, das während des Flammensturms vom „Ende der Ära“ aufzubringen, scheint es wohl nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen, dass „Chi“ in „Chimer“ tatsächlich „Gewandeltes Volk“ bedeutet. Das „kai“ in „Stros M'kai“ bedeutet „Gedanke“, wie in der yokudanischen Übersetzung des Namens dieser Insel, „Schwester des Gedankens“. Jeder weiß, dass Yokuda wie jedes andere Menschenland in der Mythischen Ära die Aldmeriherrschaft erduldete und elfische Lehnwörter ihren Weg in die yokudanische Sprache gefunden haben mögen. Jedenfalls lässt sich kai-als-Gedanke auch als kai-als-vielgewandt lesen, wodurch sich „gewandelt“ ganz grundlegend erschließt. Etwaige Zweifel über den aldmerischen Einfluss auf Yokuda können sicherlich abgestreift werden (Wortspiel beabsichtigt), wenn man die Hautarchive der Satakals studiert. Darin ruht die Legende vom Krieg des Großen Vaters mit dem Boethiah der Dunkelelfen und die Wurzeln dieser langwährenden Feindschaft, die entstand, als Hunding Boethiahs Sohn in einem Spiel der Gliederrätsel schlug. - 82 Crodo, Amt für Provinzstudien, Alinor Antabolis Hasphat: Ah, der große 82 Crodo steigt von seinem erhabenen Sitz in den Archiven Alinors herab, um im Mundanen zu dilletieren. Eure zaghaften Rückschlüsse auf den Dunkelelfenfluch tun Euch selbst keinen Gefallen. Zitiert Eure Quellen, werter Herr! Es gibt nicht die Spur eines Beweises, dass die Dunmer jemals etwas anderes waren als was sie heute sind, Jahrhunderten der Forschung und Spekulationen zum Trotz. Ihr nennt Euch selbst einen Gelehrten, werter Herr, doch leistet Ihr nur der sich immer weiter vermehrenden Schar von Quacksalbern und Verrückten Vorschub, die das Kaiserreich überschwemmen. 82 Crodo: Wie immer habt Ihr mich nicht richtig gelesen, Antabolis. Ich habe nie ein Portrait von Dunmeri in den Orichalk-Königreichen der Ebenmänner gezeichnet, ich habe vielmehr auf den weitergefassten aldmerischen Einfluss in Yokuda hingewiesen, der für moderne (oder, in Eurem Fall, Lehrstuhl-) Etymologen nützlich sein könnte. Was Quellen betrifft (obwohl ich kaum einen Beweis gegen Eure unversehenen und leeren Unterstellungen brauche), habe ich die Satakal-Hautarchive bereits erwähnt, aber andererseits seid Ihr Euch vermutlich dieser fernen und wohlbehüteten Schätze nicht bewusst, weil die immer wachsamen Rothwardonen sie nicht so vor dem Kaiserreich ausbreiten wie es Eure Kohorten tun. Zur Ergänzung Eurer Bildung mögt Ihr Julans „Cyrus, Rebellenkönig der Alik'r“ oder, mit den richtigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, „Migrationen der Blauen Teilung in den Tagen des Dunkelsten Travis“ des Direnni-Apologeten Humo Cordelon versuchen. Beide quellen vor aldmerischer Präsenz in Volenfell und dem verlorenen Yokuda geradezu über. Ihr haltet an der „geschickt“-Übersetzung fest, als ob Euer Leben davon abhinge, werter Herr. Auf der anderen Seite ist Geschicklichkeit zweifellos kein Charakterfehler, wenn man sein eigenes Volk verraten muss, um die herabsausenden Menschenstiefel zu lecken. - 82 Crodo, Amt für Provinzstudien, Alinor Übrigens, ist Euch an „Cyrus dem Rebellenkönig“ etwas aufgefallen? Sieht vertraut aus … Tempel des Einen: Eine Entschuldigung an den 82ten Crodo ... ... aber offenbar hat er in seinem Vergnügen daran, sich mit seinen Feindesfedern zu schmücken, auch Eure Antwort nicht sehr genau gelesen. Ihr habt ihn gar nicht zu den dunmerisch-yokudanischen Beziehungen herausgefordert, sondern zur Chimeri/Dunmeri-Metamorphose. Hasphat, Ihr seid näher an der Quelle als die meisten von uns, aber Ihr braucht nur die Messinggesichter Eures Prätendententrios oder die Messingtochter, die für den siechen Thron von Wegesruh verpfändet wurde, oder die Messingbilder des altvorderen HAIHTHEOB in Morrowinds antiken Stätten anzuschauen, um die Wahrheit über die chimerische Vergangenheit zu erkennen. Ihr werdet mir nicht glauben. Aber Ihr werdet Sul-matuul und der Erinnerungs-Blutschneide seines Schwertes glauben. Betet, Dunmer. - Tempel des Einen, Cyrodiil-Stadt. Arcturische Häresie & Tharnatos Moomoo: Wo wurde Tiber Septim geboren? In den Daggerfall Chronicles war es Alcaire in Hochfels. In Redguard ist es Atmora, wo auch immer das liegt. Was geht hier vor? Qwerty: Er ist mehr eine Legende als ein Mann ... ... und daher können sich die Theorien unterscheiden. Aber ich würde am ehesten dem „Kleinen Reiseführer“ vertrauen – der wurde schließlich noch zu Lebzeiten und unter der Regentschaft von Tiber Septim verfasst. Antabolis Hasphat: Die Ansicht, dass Tiber Septim in Hochfels geboren wurde, ist eine Lüge, die von den Verfechtern der sogenannten „Arcturischen Häresie“ verbreitet wird. Schenkt ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Julianos Cennan: ANUMIDIUM! Meine Kollegen haben schon auf Hasphats kaiserliche Loyalität hingewiesen. Und selbstverständlich liegt es im Interesse des Septim-Regimes, die Zwei-Tiber-Theorie unserer Häresie abzutun. Oder vielmehr die Vorstellung zu fürchten, dass der Eine Wahre Tiber Septim von einem Blut sein könnte, das ihren die Legitimität nehmen würde. Die Verwerfung setzt sich im Westen fort und nicht einmal die Klingen können ihrem hochgeschätzten Kaiserreich der Lügen noch helfen. Das Ende der Ära steht bevor. Gepriesen sei Arctus Unterkönig! Gepriesen sei der Messinggott! ANUMIDIUM! Mophar Grandalk: „die Vorstellung ... dass der Eine Wahre Tiber Septim von einem Blut sein könnte, das ihren die Legitimität nehmen würde.“ Wohl wahr und gesprochen wie einer, der Gottes ehrliche Wahrheit zu kennen wünscht, doch leider nimmt die wahre Blutlinie Tiber Septims selbst dem unsterblichsten Blut die Legitimität. In Septims Blut ist noch mehr, was Euch jeder Daedrafürst bestätigen könnte, wenn sie sich nicht selbst vor der Wahrheit fürchten würden. Glaubt meinem Wort, denn ich bin wissend und folge und folge dem Weisen Wort des Affenmenschen, dem Allwissenden, dem Wort der Wahrheit. - Mophar Xerxes Zweiball: Der Kammerherr ist irre! Julianos Cennan, ehemaliger Kammerherr Unseres Kaisers Uriel Septim VII., hat Nibenay, wie es scheint, in wahnhaftem Zustand verlassen. Für jahrelange treue Dienste und seinen Beitrag zur Archivierung des Schlachtenturm-Fiaskos (Komissionskompendium X.#1987874621876-NA109201 „Dagon abberufen (kürzlich)“) bekannt, wurde Cennans Betrug in diesem letzten Herdfeuer von seiner Frau entdeckt. „Julianos hatte schon immer eine Leidenschaft für Messing“, sagte die trauernde Ehefrau den Roten Templern, die sie aufsuchten, „ich wusste nicht, dass das arcturische Gefolgschaft bedeutet -“ Cennans gegenwärtiger Aufenthaltsort ist unbekannt. Er wird nicht weit kommen. Hütet euch vor dem Messinggott! Anumidium Null! - Xerxes Zweiball, Oberster Roter des Blutkuppeltempels im Unteren West-Sutch Bruder Guatan: Julianos ist ein kranker Mann, das kann ich als Augenzeuge bestätigen. Seine Frau, eine schöne und sanftmütige Cyrodiilerin, flehte mich an, ihn wenn möglich von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Ich glaubte zuerst, dass es bloß ein Fluch oder gar die Grippe sei, oder eine Pest aus der Heimat dieser verfluchten argonischen Tiermenschen. Leider lag ich falsch und es war mehr als das. Es war schierer Wahnsinn, der ihn antrieb. Er stand in der Ecke dieses Zimmers, mit einem Sack voll klirrenden Metalls und einem Kerzenhalter aus Messing in der Hand und drohte mir damit eins überzuziehen, wenn ich ihm zu nahe käme. Vielleicht das Werk der daedrischen Tyrannen, ich weiß es nicht mit Sicherheit. Aber seinen Wahnsinn kann ich bestätigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht früher ansprechen konnte, denn seine fürsorgliche Frau bat mich, es nicht zu tun. Bei Stendarr, was habe ich getan? - Bruder Drue Guatan vom Hohen Tempel der Motte Casco Mens: Sichtung Wir haben Nachricht erhalten, dass Cennan die Grenzen von Balmora passiert hat. Ich, Casco, schwöre bei der Stimme, dass er sie nicht wieder verlassen wird. - Casco Mens, 14tes Blut. Balmora-Tempel Gallo: Julianos Cennan soll nach Westen gereist sein. Der Drache in Sutch wurde informiert. Dieser Abschaum wird geschnappt werden. - Gallo Nohept dir'Kamal: Quelle des Chaos – nur für ernsthafte Gelehrte Mein lieber General Wehrhaft, Ich habe diesen bestimmten Abschnitt unter den Schriften des Tharnatos gefunden. :„... entsprechend ist Padomay als Wesen ebenso unbeschreiblich wie Anu. So behandelt ihn der Psijiik-Orden zumindest. Sein ursprünglicher (Aldmeris? Ehlnofex?) Name ist PSJJJJ, was darauf ausgelegt ist und war, unaussprechlich zu sein. Der Orden wurde gegründet und organisiert, um Padomays ewiges und sich immer veränderndes Geheimnis vorauszuahnen. "Sithis" ist eine Verfälschung von "Psijii", was wiederum eine Ableitung des hohen Konzeptes PSJJJJ war. Sithis wurde geboren, als eine nihilistische Sekte der bereits schicksalsgeplagten Chimeri (unter Mephalas Anleitung) daedrische Elemente mit der Unaussprechlichen Tat, die Padomay war, vermischte. Im Wesentlichen begannen sie, Padomays Chaos-Beschaffenheit zu verehren (im Gegensatz zu der von Anu, welcher Ordnung ist), und degenerierten über die Jahre zu einem aggressiven Mysterienkult, der "die Welt ermorden" wollte. Die Dunkle Bruderschaft - in Morrowind als Morag Tong bekannt - wurde in diesen Zeiten geboren. Einige der hochrangigen Morag Tong behaupten, dass sie der Dunklen Bruderschaft vorausgehen (weitere Beweise dafür später) und tatsächlich eine Organisation sind, die sich der Austragung des ewigen Zusammenspiels von Nir gewidmet hat. Meuchelmord, sagen sie, ist das reinste Fest der Freude oder des Lebens. Aber wie dem auch sei, der Padomay Morrowinds (und isolierter Sekten der Dunklen Bruderschaft) ist nicht der Padomay Artaeums …“ Hilft das Eurer Untersuchung irgendwie weiter? Sind alle Simulacra nachgewiesen? Stets Euer Diener, Nd'K-Kult der Ahnenmotte Lady Enigma: Information wird erfasst, weitergeleitet und an so gut wie jeden Sektor verteilt, der etwas daraus machen könnte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich das meiste davon verstanden hätte. Die wichtigste daraus gelernte Lektion ist, dass die Morag Tong ein paar ganz BÖSE Mütter sind und ihr besser bei jeder Gelegenheit ihre Stiefel küsst, hehehe. - Lady Enigma General Wehrhaft: Ältester Nohept, diese gelehrten Rätsel übersteigen meine Kenntnisse, fürchte ich. Ich habe nichts aufgedeckt, was die Morag Tong explizit mit Tharnatos verbindet, aber mein Verdacht ist stärker geworden. Man hat ihnen hier lange breiten Raum gegeben und das als „Nichteinmischung in lokale Gebräuche“ erklärt. Ihr wärt überrascht, was hier so erlaubt ist. Aber ich schweife ab. Die Tong sind schwierig zu infiltrieren oder insgeheim zu untersuchen, denn sie sind abgeschottet und extrem paranoid. Über die offensichtliche Verbindung des Stabes zum Haus Redoran (was sich auch nur als lokales Ränkespiel erwiesen hat – sie wussten nichts von dem größeren Bild, wie ich geglaubt hatte) hinaus haben meine Agenten nur Gerüchte und Hörensagen zutage gefördert. Was die Simulacra betrifft, so berichten zumindest die Klingen, den letzten drei auf der Spur gewesen zu sein. Ich hoffe weiterhin, dass einer der Neffen dem Schicksal entgangen ist und nun vor dem Gerücht einer Säuberung flieht. Aber ich muss sagen, dass Andrial weniger optimistisch ist, und da wir um Tharnatos' Gründlichkeit in anderen Dingen wissen, fürchte ich, dass sie Recht hat. Es gibt auch die Möglichkeit, dass einige von ihnen verborgen waren wie wir, als Bauern für irgendeine künftige Partie, die wir noch nicht aufgedeckt haben. Ihr solltet in diesen Belangen aber auf dem aktuelleren Stand sein. Es ist entscheidend, dass Ihr seine wahre Identität in Erfahrung bringt. Wir können keine Feinde bekämpfen, die wir nicht kennen, und selbst er kann sich noch als bloßer Schauspieler in einer großen Verschwörung gegen uns erweisen. Antwortet so bald wie möglich. - Wehrhaft Links und Anmerkungen *Der sogenannte Redguard-Forenwahnsinn war ein Rollenspiel zwischen den Bethesda-Entwicklern und Fans aus der ersten Februarwoche 1999 – einige Zeit nach dem Release von , aber noch lange vor . Das Original ist verschollen und der Text nur in der Zusammenstellung der Imperial Library überliefert, der auch die (leicht gekürzte und mit Teilüberschriften versehene) Übersetzung folgt. Die Aussprachen wurden Englisch belassen. Aus einer recht speziellen linguistischen Diskussion entwickelt sich ein spontanes Rollenspiel um Marukhati, die Morag Tong, arcturische Häresien und das Simulacrum. Viele Informationen über das kommende TES III: Morrowind wurden hier erstmals bekannt. *Originaltext aus der Imperial Library *Originalübersetzung aus dem Tamriel-Almanach Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte